1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cymbal which is primarily used as a percussion instrument or in combination with percussion instruments such as in particular drums and the like.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Cymbals, which are chiefly made either of bronze, i.e. a copper/tin alloy, or other copper alloys or optionally another suitable metal or a metal alloy, are, as a rule, provided on their surface with one or more grooves produced by machining. These grooves extend largely concentrically on the cymbal surface, running from outside to inside. A specific sound is made by these grooves produced by machining.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,313 a cymbal is proposed that features on its surface a plurality of linear, tonal nicks. These run as a rule radially, linearly from the center of the cymbal surface towards the outer edge.
Due to the continual new trends in musical styles and in particular the use of percussion and rhythm instruments in a great variety of musical fields, there is a permanent desire to develop ever new sound characteristics, i.a. also for cymbals.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create a cymbal with a new sound characteristic.
Instead of using a machining tool such as, for example, a cutting tool to produce a largely continuous groove on the cymbal surface, it is proposed according to the invention to use, for example, a milling tool, by way of which a non-continuous or irregularly continuous structure is formed that runs in the circumferential direction of the cymbal surface. The resulting structural element can be ultra-small nicks that as disconnected grooves extend, for example, from outside to inside on the outer or upper surface respectively, or inner or lower surface respectively, of the cymbal. These irregular and/or disconnected structural elements can be arranged over the entire upper or lower surface of the cymbal, or else over part of the surface, for example as ring-like segments that extend concentrically on the surface of the cymbal.
The irregular and/or disconnected structures proposed according to the invention are preferably produced by way a rotating tool such as for example by way of a rotating milling tool or milling head.
The invention also provides for a percussion instrument that comprises a cymbal that includes an umbrella-like ring area and a central domed cupola. The umbrella-like ring area is at least almost round and comprises a surface. Features are arranged on the surface in a circumferential direction. The features are at least one of non-continuous and irregular nicks formed by a milling tool.
The features may be ultra-small nicks. The features can be arranged as ring segments. The features can be arranged on only part of the surface. A density of the features can vary from the cupola to an outer periphery of the cymbal. A density of the features can be different in different circumferential areas of the cymbals.
The surface may comprises an upper surface. The percussion instrument mat further comprise a lower surface that includes the features. The surface may comprise a lower surface. The percussion instrument may further comprise at least one of at least one continuous groove, at least one hammered area, and at least one worked surface area arranged on the surface.
The surface may comprise an upper surface. The percussion instrument may further comprise a lower surface that includes the features.
The invention also provides for a method of making the percussion instrument described above, wherein the method comprises subjecting the surface to the milling tool while the milling tool rotates.
The subjecting may comprise subjecting at least part of the surface to the milling tool while the milling tool moves inwardly towards the cupola. The subjecting may comprise subjecting at least almost an entire part of the surface to the milling tool while the milling tool moves outwardly away from the cupola. The subjecting may comprise subjecting at least almost an entire part of the surface to the milling tool while the milling tool moves outwardly away from the cupola. The subjecting may comprise subjecting at least almost an entire part of the surface to the milling tool while the milling tool moves outwardly away from the cupola.
The method may further comprise guiding the milling tool to vary a depth of penetration of the features. The method may further comprise forming some of the features with a depth of penetration and forming other features with a different depth of penetration.
The invention also provides for a cymbal that includes a central opening, a lower surface and an upper surface. Features are arranged concentrically on at least one of the lower surface and the upper surface. The features comprise at least one of non-continuous nicks and irregular nicks that are formed by milling.
The invention further provides for a method of making the cymbal described above, wherein the method comprises subjecting the surface to the milling using a milling tool to form the features.
The invention is now explained in more detail below by way of example and with reference to the attached Figures.